


Trip Through Your Wires

by MajorKoalaTea



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha is terrible at matchmaking, Slightly Smutty, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorKoalaTea/pseuds/MajorKoalaTea
Summary: Natasha Romanov excels at a great many things. Matchmaking is not one of them. When her partner Steve Rogers is the target of her latest matchmaking scheme, Bucky Barnes comes to his rescue. Steve just might have the perfect way to end Natasha's matchmaking schemes once and for all. Title comes from the title of a U2 song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely smutty. And to be honest it's not that smutty at all.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are my own.

Steve stared at the man across from him and tried to understand exactly how he got here. He has on occasion been accused of being dramatic (it’s not dramatic, Sam. It’s just stating facts). But he wholeheartedly believed he was right in saying that this was the worst date that he had ever been on. While he would have liked to say that he didn’t know why he agreed to a blind date that would be a lie. Natasha Romanoff scared him. He was man enough to admit that. And he really never thought she would be so off the mark when it came to the kind of guy he liked. 

Across the table, Brock Rumlow launched into what was his fifth story about working out of the night. Steve was pretty sure that he deserved a gold medal for not rolling his eyes. Though he’s pretty sure that he pulled a muscle restraining himself. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and was never so thankful that a waiter had come to take his order. 

Turning his head he found that it was not, in fact, the waiter. Instead, it was a handsome man who was probably around his age. Dark brown hair pulled back, though a few strands escaped and Steve couldn’t help but think that the man was attractive. 

“Steve I’m so glad that I found you,” the brunette man smiled at him as Steve scrunched his face in confusion. He’d honestly never met the man in his life, Steve would remember someone who looked as good as this guy. “Nat’s in labor.”

Steve’s eyes bug out of his head and he’s never been so fucking confused in his life. He knows he can be a bit oblivious at times but he’s pretty sure that he wouldn’t have missed his partner being pregnant. Especially considering she had just started dating his best friend. 

“Do you mind?” Brock interrupts glaring at the man. Steve narrows his eyes at Brock, there’s no need to be rude. Yet another mark in the Brock is a dick column. 

“Sorry dude,” the mystery man says with what is supposed to be a sheepish smile. But Steve sees a bit of humor in his eyes that ruins it. “But our friend Nat is in labor and as the godfathers, we are required to be there.”

With that, the man reaches out and pulls Steve out of his seat grabbing the jacket that is resting on the back of the chair. In what seems like a flash they’re halfway across the restaurant leaving Brock in a sputtering rage. Steve gets shoved into a taxi and gaps at the other man.

After giving the cab driver an address the man rests back in the seat and turns to look at Steve.

“Not to be rude or ungrateful,” Steve starts. “But what the fuck.” The other man throws his head back and laughs. Steve thinks it’s a very pleasant sound but that is not the topic at hand. 

“Bucky Barnes,” he sticks his hand out and Steve shakes it without really thinking. He can’t help but note that Bucky has very pleasant hands. 

“Ok,” it’s good to have a name but Steve is still confused as to what is going on. “Are you going to tell me why you basically kidnapped from my date?”

“You mean the fact that Brock Rumlow is a grade A dick isn’t enough,” Bucky laughs and Steve can feel himself getting distracted once more. “Look I’m friends with Nat, have been since we were twelve. When I found out she had a new target for her matchmaking shenanigans I decided to be a good samaritan. Especially when I found out it was Rumlow. Like I said grade A dick.”

“I’ve never heard her mention you,” Steve says narrowing his eyes. Nat’s been his partner for a year and the only best friend she’s mentioned is James who’s been in Russia for the last few years. “I’d remember a name like Bucky.”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Bucky grins. Steve thinks he remembers hearing Nat talk about a friend named James that lived overseas. Bucky pulls out his wallet. He flips it open and hands it to Steve. The I.D shows he’s telling the truth but the picture opposite is of what really has Steve’s attention. The picture is of Nat, around age five in a tutu. Steve feels his eyes go wide as they meet Bucky’s again.

“Please let me have this,” he begs, he already has at least five ways to use this against her. It would be the perfect payback for having to endure this evening. Though looking at the man beside him, he can’t help but think this night might actually have a good ending. 

“Sorry but no,” but Bucky is grinning. “She’d fucking kill me and they’d never find the body.”

“I promise I’ll avenge you,” he really needs at least fourteen copies of this picture. Sure Nat would kill him but it would be worth it. And if would finally mean an end to the terrible dates that she’s been setting him up on lately. 

“Sorry buddy,” Bucky grins and Steve takes note of how nice that looks. “Saving you from that date will be pointless if you get yourself killed by her.”

“Can I ask why you did that?” he’s incredibly grateful for the other man interrupting the date. But he can’t figure out why he did it. 

“I've been on the receiving end of Nat’s matchmaking skills, or lack thereof,” Bucky shrugs settling back into his seat. 

“Even so you, went through an awful lot of trouble to get me out of there,” Steve doesn’t want to seem ungrateful but still he needs some answers. He watches the other man sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose before he turns to look at Steve.

“How long have you known Nat?”

“Three years, we’ve been partners the last two,” Steve answers automatically. 

“And in the time have you ever noticed the delightful quirk of her personality where she thinks she’s right, every time,” Bucky arches an eyebrow.

“To be fair she usually is,” Steve responds. Natasha Romanoff has excellent deduction skills, it’s what makes her such a great detective. 

“Yeah I’d agree with you, except there’s one area where she’s always wrong,” Bucky rolls his eyes but Steve notices that it’s more affectionate than actually annoyed. “Her matchmaking skills leave a lot to be desired. And if you don’t put your foot down you’ll end up in blind date hell for the rest of your life.”

“People don’t usually say no to Nat.”

“I’m aware, which is why I had to get crafty,” Bucky smiles at him in amusement. “You should be thanking me. Pretty sure you owe me a beer for saving you from that nightmare.” 

“Oh I do?” now it’s Steve’s turn to be amused. 

“Yup,” Bucky pops his lips on the last letter. The taxi slowly comes to a stop, Steve realizes that they’re not too far away from his place. 

“How did you know where I lived?” He asks once the cab comes to a stop.

“I didn’t,” Bucky tells him as he pulls out his wallet. “This is where I live, I was just gonna cover the rest of the fair to where you were going. But, sweet, looks like I don’t have to.” Bucky hands over the money and the tip and gets out of the taxi, Steve follows suit.

“Well I guess I should say thank you,” Steve says as the taxi pulls away. 

“Yes you should,” Bucky laughs again and Steve can’t help but think he wouldn’t mind hearing that sound more often. 

“Thanks again man,” Steve holds out his hand and Bucky gladly takes it. Steve notes that Bucky has a pretty firm handshake. 

“And if you don’t hear from me in the next twelve hours, Nat did it and my body is most likely in Jersey.”

“Jersey?”

“She knows spending eternal damnation in Jersey is one of my biggest fears,” Steve isn’t sure how the other man keeps a straight face but he does. Steve, on the other hand, can’t help but let out a loud laugh. 

“I don’t have any way to contact you,” Steve points out. Bucky gets a quizzical look on his face before holding out his hand expectantly. Steve rolls his eyes but hands over his phone. In less than a minute, it’s back in his hand with what he’s assuming is Bucky’s number. 

“If you don’t get a text, Nat did it,” Bucky says sternly.

“Got it,” Steve laughs. “It was good meeting you, Bucky Barnes. Thanks for the save.”

“You too Steve,” Bucky gives him one last smile before turning around and walking away. Steve watches him for a minute before turning around and heading in the opposite direction towards his apartment. This night turned out for more interesting than I thought. 

 

The next morning at work Steve is resolutely ignoring his partner as she gives him one of her patented stare downs. While it would make most other people crumble Steve is happy to say that he’s only slightly fearful of the look. 

“Are you going to continue ignoring me like a child all day?” She asks arching an eyebrow. Steve gives her a bored look before going back to his paperwork. It should be noted that Nat is the only person he knows that can use a sigh as a weapon. 

“It was pretty rude to ditch your date like that,” the comment has Steve dropping his pen and running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“You know what else is really fucking rude?” Steve asks even though part of his brain is warning him not to take the bait. Steve was never any good at listening to that part of his brain anyway. “Forcing your partner on a blind date with the biggest jackass in this city.”

“So dramatic,” she tsks shaking her head. It sounds exactly the same as it does when Sam says that to him. Nat and Sam are a pretty perfect couple that compliments each other well. Honestly, they're probably tied with Peggy and Angie as the most well-matched couples that he knows. But he should have known letting Sam and Natasha meet each other would only end in disaster for him. 

“I really don’t need to be set up, I’m happy with how my life is at the moment,” Steve tells her as sternly as he can. “I promise you if I feel like I need romantic tips or advice you’ll be the first to know.”

The sound of a throat clearing behind him makes Steve want the ground beneath his chair to open up and swallow him. He slowly turns around and sees Captain Fury standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest. Mentally he kicks himself for letting Nat pull him into this conversation. 

“Do I pay you to yack about your love life Detective Rogers?” the look on Captain Fury’s face would make most people want to curl up into a ball and cry. Steve’s proud to say that he’s only a little terrified. 

“No sir,” Steve knows that the best thing to do in this situation is not getting snarky with his captain. The last thing he needs is to end up on Fury’s shit list. Or well he’s always on Fury’s shit list, he’d like to avoid being at the top of the list. 

“Get back to work, leave the gossip outside of my station.”

“Yes sir,” Steve knows that Natasha has an amused look on her face behind him. He doesn’t need to be actually looking at her to know that. Oh, he’s going to have some words with her. 

Fury doesn’t say anything else, just gives him one last look before stalking off back to his office. Steve turns around to find Natasha’s lips quirked up in amusement. 

“I fucking hate you,” he says quietly, getting back to the files on his desk. 

 

“That wasn’t my fault,” she tells him and it takes everything in him not to roll his eyes. He resolutely ignores her for the next ten minutes. 

“You know you still haven’t told me exactly why James was there,” he sighs and drops his pen once more and looks up at her.

“He’s your friend, why don’t you go ask him?” he really just wants to get back to work and forget most of the last night ever happened. Well the Brock part anyway, he’s good with remembering the Bucky parts. 

“Oh I did,” she rolls her eyes at him. “I just want to know your side of the story.”

“He was being a good samaritan. Saving me from your terrible blind date. I owe the guy,” he says with a shrug. “Got me out of that god awful date way sooner than I would have managed.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Oh, I assure you it was,” it’s his turn to roll his eyes. “And it seems like he’s been on the receiving end of your terrible setups too, so we have that in common.”

“My set ups are not terrible.”

Steve can’t help but snort at that. “Yeah ok,” he tells her rolling his eyes. Natasha gives him a look that he can’t quite decipher but lets the subject drop. Steve is grateful that this conversation is finally at its end. For now at least. He’s sure this isn’t the last that he’s heard on this subject. 

A few weeks later Steve is enjoying a blissfully quiet night at home when his phone starts going off. Steve is happy that he lives alone, otherwise, the dorky grin on his face would be pretty embarrassing.

I think I would have preferred Nat actually killing me. 

Steve can’t help but bark out a laugh when he reads Bucky’s text. Before he can type out a response a new message is coming through.

I think she actively set out to find me the worst date.  
That bad?  
I’ve literally never been on a worse date.  
Then leave.  
Can’t. She knows me too well. It’s a double date with her and the current boy toy.

Steve chuckles at the thought of Sam being a boy toy, honestly, he’s pretty sure he’s friend would be ok with the name. He was completely gone for Natasha Romanoff. Steve thinks for a minute about Bucky’s predicament. Technically he did owe the guy for getting him out of his crappy date, the least he could do was return the favor. 

He knows he can’t show up, Natasha would really kill both of them at that point. The wheels in his head began turning, there might be something he could do.  
I think I have an idea.  
I love you and will marry you if you get me out of this.  
Give me half an hour. Btw I prefer a spring wedding…  
Deal. I look great in a flower crown.

Steve laughs as he dials a number. “You know that favor you owe me?” he asks once the other line picks up. “I’d like to call it in for tonight.”

Half an hour later he’s waiting outside the restaurant that Bucky is currently being held hostage in. He looks at his watch and figures he shouldn’t be too long before Bucky is extracted from the date. Steve wonders if it was worth calling in this favor for, he’d been saving it for nearly two years now. Before he can ponder too much on it the door swings open and Angie and Bucky come barreling out. 

“You didn’t tell me it was Natasha’s double date I was interrupting,” the tiny brunette punches him in the shoulder. He winces, Angie Martinelli can pack a punch. 

“Didn’t think you’d agree to help if I told you,” he says rubbing his shoulder. 

“You’re back to owing me one, Brooklyn,” she gives him a stern look and he knows she’ll be coming to collect that favor eventually. 

“You got it,” he grins, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. “Thanks, give Peg my love when she gets back into town.”

“You got it,” she looks between the two men and winks. “I’d clear out if I were you two, Red is bound to be on the warpath by now.” Steve’s phone has already begun vibrating in his pocket.

“Probably a good idea. Do you want us to get you home?”

“Nah, I’m fine on my own, have a good night, boys,” she throws one more wink at them before stepping away and hailing a cab. Steve throws her a wave before grabbing Bucky and maneuvering them down the street.

After about five minutes Steve doesn’t know if he should be concerned or not. Bucky hasn’t said a word since he came out of the restaurant. Though he seemed pretty chatty the night he rescued Steve, that could have been a fluke or the adrenalin. He doesn’t know Bucky well enough to know if the silence should be worrisome or not. Luke’s bar is close so he steers the brunet there. 

 

Once they’re inside he gently shoves the other man onto a bar stool before taking the one next to him.

“You ok man?” he asks genuinely concerned after he’s ordered a couple of beers for them.

“That was Angie Martinelli,” there’s such awe in the whispered words that Steve can’t help but smile.

“Yeah, you know Ang?”

Bucky finally seems to break out of his stupor and looks at Steve fully. Steven’s a little bit taken aback by the glare that’s settled on the other man’s features. 

“I know of Angie Martinelli,” he bites out. “She’s one of the biggest rising stars to hit the New York stage in years.”

“Yeah she’s great,” Steve tries smiling still not sure why Bucky is seemingly pissed about this.

“Warn a guy next time,” he grunts out. “Fucking Angie Martinelli.”

“I take it you’re a fan?” Steve asks. Bucky gives him a look that says he thinks Steve is an idiot.

“I’ve seen everything she’s been in for the last four years.”

“I thought you just moved back from Russia?”

“I tried to time my vacations to when she was in a new production,” Bucky says like Steve’s an idiot for not realizing it in the first place. 

“You should have told her that, she would have loved it,” Steve says. Steve’s a little impressed by Bucky’s apparent dedication to see Angie’s work. It couldn’t have been easy to work out. 

“Well, I would have if someone had warned me I was about to meet her!” Bucky’s voice rises and Luke stops what he’s doing to give them a look. 

“Ok maybe I should have said something, but honestly I sometimes forget that she’s a big deal to other people,” Steve shrugs. In his defense he’s always just thought of her has his friend Ang, he knows she’s incredibly talented but she’s still his friend that he gets greasy pizza and watches movies with twice a month. 

“How do you even know her?” Bucky asks. Steve kind of thinks he’s really cute when he’s annoyed. 

“She’s dating my ex-girlfriend,” Steve says taking a sip of the beer that’s finally arrived. He waits for the inevitable onslaught of questions that usually come with that particular reveal of information. People can’t seem to wrap their heads around the fact that you can, in fact, be friends with your ex and their new significant other too. It’s not that hard, he and Peggy had a very amicable breakup. Honestly seeing how well Peggy and Angie's work together gives him some small hope that he’ll find someone who fits him as well as they do. 

“Clearly your ex upgraded.” Bucky still seems surly about the whole situation, which Steve is finding hilarious for some reason.

“Fuck you,” Steve says laughing as he takes another sip of his beer “But yeah you’re kind of right. Peg and Ang work far better than me and Peg ever did.”

 

The settle into silence as they drink their beer, it’s not awkward, though, Steve thinks Bucky is just processing meeting someone he obviously admires. It’s kind of fascinating to Steve watching the Bucky process the emotions, the man has a very expressive face in addition to it being extremely handsome. Steve’s just finishing his beer signaling to Luke for another one when it seems like Bucky is finally ready to talk again.

“Well that might have been the worst date of might life, but I gotta say I’m real happy with how it turned out,” Bucky says glancing over at Steve. 

“Well if you’d like an introduction I’m sure Angie would love to meet you again properly,” Steve grins. Angie always loves meeting fans. Bucky’s eyes widen comically and Steve finds himself laughing once more. 

“I think I’d need to work up to that,” Bucky says sheepishly. There’s the hint of a blush that spreads across the other man’s cheeks that Steve can’t help but find ridiculously attractive. 

“Well it’s a standing offer, just let me know when you’re ready for it,” Steve says and the prospect of spending more time with Bucky is widely appealing to him. Though they’ve only met twice, Steve thinks he might be developing a small crush on the man. At least things always seem to be interesting when he’s around, and Steve really doesn’t mind looking at the handsome man. 

“It’s probably gonna have to be sooner or later,” Bucky says after taking a sip of his beer. “I’m pretty sure Nat is gonna murder us both after tonight.”

Steve barks out a laugh and can’t bring himself to care that the other man is probably right. “Well, it’s her own fault.”

“Don’t think she’s going to see it that way,” he says with a laugh of his own. 

“We’ll have to keep an eye out for each other, it might even the odds,” Steve bumps his shoulder into Bucky’s and gets a wide grin in return. 

“Cheers to that,” Bucky says knocking his bottle into Steve’s. They settle into an easy flow of conversation and Steve loses track of time. Before he knows it Luke is in front of them telling them it’s the last call. Steve’s eyes widen in shock when he realizes how late it is. 

“Fuck I didn’t realize it was this late,” Bucky pulls out his wallet and pays for their drinks. 

“I can cover my own,” Steve says as they both stand up. He’s a little buzzed, but nowhere near drunk, he thinks Bucky is about the same. 

“It’s cool. It’s the least I could do for the rescue,” Bucky smiles at him as they make their way out of the bar. The night has cooled down some but it’s still pleasant walking weather. Steve thinks the company is pretty pleasant too. 

“Cab or walk?” Steve asks as they make it outside. 

“I’m pretty close to here,” Bucky says nodding his head in what Steve assumes is the direction of his place. 

“Want some company?”

“Sure,” Bucky smiles as they head off. They talk intermittently about random things but Steve likes it. He likes that he’s getting a chance to get to know Bucky better. He wonders what Bucky would say if he asked him on a real date. Part of him doesn’t know if that would be weird at this point. They don’t know each other very well but they have each saved each other from a terrible date. That has to count for something. 

The ten minutes go by quicker than Steve would have liked. He’s not ready to say goodbye to Bucky just yet. That thought makes him feel a little ridiculous since the pair barely knows each other. 

“Well, this is me,” Bucky as the come to a stop in front of the building. “Thanks for tonight, I really owe you.”

“It’s really the least I could do,” Steve shoves his hands in his pocket. He doesn’t like that all of a sudden things feel awkward.

“Goodnight Steve,” Bucky smiles before turning around towards his building. 

“Hey,” Bucky stops and turns back around giving Steve a puzzled look. “I think I figured out a way around our Natasha problem.”

“What’s that?” Bucky’s face is scrunched up, and once again Steve finds himself thinking the man is adorable. Steve takes a deep breath and tries to scrape up every ounce of courage that he has. He almost can’t believe that he feels so nervous. The worst that could happen is Bucky says no. Steve’s been rejected before. But right here right now, preparing to ask Bucky out, he thinks this might hurt worse than any of the others.

“I was thinking,” he takes a step into Bucky’s space, Bucky tenses ever so slightly but doesn’t move away. Steve takes that as a good sign. “that if we were seeing someone she couldn’t force us to go on awful blind dates.”

“True. Neither one of us are seeing anyone, though,” he thinks Bucky is catching on to where Steve is going with this, and the fact that he hasn’t outright rejected it is promising. 

“Not yet,” he says quietly, hands coming up and resting on Bucky’s hips. “How’d you like to grab dinner with me tonight?”

Bucky tilts his head up to look at Steve, the grin on his face might be the most reassuring thing he’s seen in a long time. “I think that sounds perfect.”

“Yeah?” he’s leaning down, resting his forehead against Steve’s. It’s like a magnet pulling them together. If Sam heard him say that line out loud, his best friend might die of laughter.

“Yeah,” Bucky gives him one last grin before he’s closing the distance and capturing Steve’s lips with his. Steve’s brain goes blissfully quiet the moment their lips connect. His world narrows to Bucky and his wonderfully soft, if slightly chapped, lips. 

“Fuck,” Steve says finally pulling away for air. He’s got one hand tangled in Bucky’s hair while the other is clutching his hip. “I should probably go, got a hot date tonight.” Bucky grins at him and runs his hands up Steve’s chest to take hold of the lapels of his jacket.

“Or,” the intense look on Bucky’s face makes Steve shutter slightly. “You can come in and we can turn dinner into breakfast.”

Every part of Steve is screaming at him to accept the offer, but a tiny part of him is afraid. He doesn’t know how, but he knows this thing with Bucky could be really good. He doesn’t want to make the wrong move and ruin it before it starts. “I don’t want to rush things.”

“Wouldn’t be rushing,” Bucky’s lips brush his again and he can’t help but let his eyes fall close once more. “It would probably be better in the long run.”

“How so?” Steve chuckles against his lips. 

“Well,” hands slide down his chest once more, and Steve knows that he’s going to lose this battle. Not that he cares in the slightest. “We could focus more on breakfast if we get rid of this pesky tension.”

“That sounds reasonable,” he gasps out the last word when Bucky’s hands find his ass and give it a good squeeze. 

“Knew you’d see it my way,” Bucky gives him a wicked grin before slamming his lips back on his. Steve’s brain is done for the night and he’s not bothered by it in the slightest. All he knows as they fumble their way inside the building while still trying to kiss is that he might actually owe Nat a thank you when all is said and done. Bucky shoves him up against the wall inside the entryway shoving a knee between his leg, Steve groans and lets his brain shut down so his on focus is on Bucky.

Steve’s phone wakes him far too early the next morning. He groans and uses his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eye. Unhappily he lets his eyes open and turns his head to check the time. Seven is far too early to be up when he’s pretty sure he and Bucky didn’t pass out till close to five. That thought makes Steve grin and looks down at the brunette that’s currently wrapped around him. Bucky’s sleeping peacefully snuggled into Steve’s side, one arm thrown over his waist and a leg wrapped around Steve’s. Steve wouldn’t mind waking up every day like this.

His phone goes off again and he reaches over to grab it, careful not to wake up Bucky. Seventeen unread texts from Natasha and Steve knows he’s fucked. There’s a brief moment of silence before the phone starts ringing in his hand.

“Make it stop,” Bucky grumbles into his shoulder and Steve finds it adorable. “Too early.”

“It’s Nat,” Steve says running a hand up his back. 

 

Bucky lets out a huff and snatches the phone out of his hand before he can protest. “Stop calling we’re trying to sleep.” Steve can’t help but laugh at Bucky’s surly tone, which Nat will surely make him pay for.

Steve can sort of hear what Nat is saying on the other line but it’s Bucky’s answers that really make him laugh. “I’m answering Steve’s phone because we had a wonderful night of filthy, hot sex and I would like to get some sleep before we attempt round number four.” Steve tries his best to hold in his laugh but it’s a futile mission. 

“Stop trying to set up my boyfriend, and if you’re lucky we’ll call you and give you some of the details once we’ve completed round five.” Bucky doesn’t give her a chance to respond, simply hangs up, shuts off the ringer and tosses it on the nightstand. 

“Morning,” Bucky grins up at him before surging up to kiss him. Steve responds eagerly to the kiss. Like he said, he could get used to this every morning. 

“Morning,” Steve gasps pulling away, the need for air is annoying to him. “Boyfriend?”

Bucky tenses which makes Steve frown. “Sorry. Too far?”

“No,” Steve says pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

“You don’t think it’s a little early? Haven’t even gone on a first date,” Bucky gasps out as Steve’s lips move along his chin and then down his neck. Steve grins against his throat before flipping them. He settles on top of Bucky, hands braced on either side of his head. 

“I don’t think there’s anything that could happen on our date that would make me not want to have a second date,” Steve says in between peppering kisses along Bucky’s neck and chest. 

“Good to know,” it comes out more of a moan as Steve’s lips wrap around one of his nipples. Steve enjoys the sound that escapes the man when he lets his teeth scrape against it. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Steve says as he makes his way back up to Bucky and lets their foreheads rest together. “Round four, then shower, and then I’m going to take you back to my place for the best fucking breakfast you’ve ever tasted.”

“You on the menu?” Bucky asks as he pushes his hips up into Steve’s causing them both to groan. 

“If you play your cards right.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Bucky’s arms wrap around him and pull him down fully so they’re basically connected from head to toe. 

“Maybe not your best behavior,” Steve pants nipping at his lips. Bucky doesn’t say anything in response just groans and forces his hips against Steve’s with more force. The last thought that Steve has before fully losing himself in Bucky is that he thinks he’s more gone for this man than he realized. He’s surprisingly ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Not sure if I'm done with this particular universe or not. Part of me wants to right Bucky interacting with Angie more. So if that's something you'd like to see let me know!
> 
> I'm on tumblr, feel free to talk about all the Stucky feels! http://major-koalatea.tumblr.com/


End file.
